Gold Coin
Gold Coins are monetary coins used as very valuable tokens of exchange, due to being made of the precious metal. In the dimension of Jumanji, as well as paper bills from Banco Central De Jumanji, Gold Coins are a treasure and valuable currency used by individuals such as Van Pelt. Appearances 1995= When Ralph Smigel tended to Van Pelt’s inquiry about replacement ammunition, he regretted that 1903 was the last time the Knynock Nitroball ammo had been manufactured due to the company going belly-up. Van Pelt then opted for a replacement firearm, answered by Ralph’s obligation for a waiting period and background check; necessitating important info such as driver’s licence, social security number, and his last three addresses, as well as records of time servers. Van Pelt could not answer any of that truthfully and successfully managed to bypass it all with bribes by handing Ralph a pocket-full of antique Victorian era solid gold coins. Although he knew this was illegal and any destruction and damage would be on him, Ralph didn’t care for the idea of being sent to jail if he were caught, as the sights of this exotic gold made him instantly dream of a new car and Caribbean vacation. Ralph’s eyes positively lit up and he put the forms away, then handed Van Pelt the modern sniper rifle, outfitted with an automatic reload telescopic sight and silencer. |-|TV= In "No Dice", Trader Slick initially offers to help Judy and Peter find Alan in exchange for $5,000 gold pieces, which they don't have. Gold Coins play a major role in "The Magic Chest" after Peter falls down a hole and discovers a treasure chest of glittering Gold Coins, he hides them in his backpack to take home intending to buy a squirt gun he wanted. Alan and Judy fall down into the pit too and they come face to face with the Sand King himself. The Sand King is self-obsessed with collecting treasure and is currently looking for a magic chest with Gold Coins. The Sand King is very untrusting of the humans, believing they have it, and has his Sandmen chase them. Peter, Alan, and Judy fall through quicksand and return to Brantford leading them to believe they solved their clue. In Brantford, the trio discovers that anyone who touches a coin turns into an animal and if they don't get the chest and the coins back, the town may turn into a zoo. They soon fall into the school sandpit and end up back in "Jumanji" again, where they encounter Trader Slick. His comments cause them to realize that if they toss the chest in the ocean, the curse will break as that's what their clue means, but Slick steals it. Peter forces him to give it back, but he secretly steals the coins before doing so. The three go to throw the chest into the sea but are caught by the Sand King who discovers the chest is empty. They escape and run into Slick who's been cursed as well and he gives up the coins. The Sand King and his drones confront them, but Peter destroys the drones and seemingly kills the Sand King with his new squirt gun. Afterwards, Peter tosses the chest into the ocean and the curse is broken restoring everyone affected by it to normal. Peter's clue is also solved and they return home. |-|MG= In the Mobile Game, Gold Coins are used as currency by players to purchase squares that they land on, make upgrades upon return and to stay ahead of the opposer. Creating a Monopoly will grant the player more coins when passing by their properties. Should a player lose all their Gold Coins, they will be declared bankrupt and automatically lose. Category:Objects